Starlight/Cliffnotes
*StarClan arrive at their new home, commenting on their good choices of which cats should lead the Clans from the forest. *They thank Midnight for her help. *Spottedleaf searches for Firestar's future. **Bluestar warns her not to try too hard. *Midnight leaves but with the knowledge that she may return to the Clans once more. *Brambleclaw's perspective *Mistyfoot and Russetfur are sent down towards the lake and back to explore. *The rest of the cats travel more slowly towards the lake. *The patrol returns and reports very little. *The leaders agree to rest where they are. *Brambleclaw helps Dustpelt and Longtail find a place for the ThunderClan elders and queens to rest. *The next morning Squirrelpaw is made a warrior with the name Squirrelflight *Brambleclaw, Mistyfoot, Tawnypelt and Crowfeather are chosen to explore the territory around the lake. *After discussion Squirrelflight is allowed to join them. *Brambleclaw accidentally tries to lead the patrol forgetting that it should be Mistyfoot as she's deputy of her Clan. *Leafpaw's perspective *The medicine cats meet to discuss finding a new Moonstone *Mothwing spots an island *She swims over to explore *She suggests it for Gatherings but the other cats decide against it because not all the Clans can swim *Brambleclaw's perspective *The five cats begin to argue over territory, but Brambleclaw breaks the fight up *Squirrelflight finds a half-bridge *Squirrelflight also spots a boat *Tawnypelt and Mistyfoot also begin to quarrel, but Brambleclaw breaks it up again *The cats smell kittypets *Squirrelflight finds catmint *Two kittypets attack Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw *Tawnypelt finds a camp for ShadowClan *Brambleclaw's perspective *The cats find a Twoleg item *They wade across a stream *Squirrelflight falls into the future ThunderClan camp *Squirrelflight claims it as ThunderClan's camp *Crowfeather finds WindClan's new territory *Brambleclaw speaks for the patrol after they get back *Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw argue over Brambleclaw's friendliness towards Hawkfrost **Squirrelflight believes he's untrustworthy but Brambleclaw feels loyal to him as a half-brother *Leafpaw's perspective *Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw explain their find of the stone hollow to the rest of ThunderClan *Birchkit has to say goodbye to Toadkit, Applekit and Marshkit. *Brambleclaw's perspective *Tallstar makes Onewhisker the new WindClan deputy just before he dies, but he doesn't use traditional words for the ceremony **Only Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Onewhisker are present for the decision *Tallstar dies *Brambleclaw's perspective *Mudclaw doesn't believe that Onewhisker was made deputy *Cats suspect treachery because Firestar is a known friend of Onewhisker's, they think he is lying to make Onewhisker leader *Onewhisker chooses Ashfoot as deputy after Mudclaw refuses to serve as his deputy *Onewhisker's leadership could be in danger because he doesn't have the support of all his warriors, and they haven't yet found a new place like the Moonstone near the lake for him to get his nine lives and leader name *Leafpaw's perspective *Hawkfrost reports what his patrol found on the Island, it is decided that it's not fit for RiverClan's camp *Mothwing shows Leafpaw a pool that she was taking water from to give to the elders; Leafpaw notices a dead rabbit in the bottom of the pool *Mothwing grows worried about her mistake, hoping the elders don't get sick *Brambleclaw's perspective *All the cats who made the first journey to the sun-drown-place say a special goodbye *The leaders discuss where the borders will be *Squirrelflight again shows her uneasy feelings about Hawkfrost to Brambleclaw *The Clans leave for their new territories *Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight lead the rest of ThunderClan to the stone hollow **Spiderpaw nearly falls over the edge *The Clan complains about the camp, leading Brambleclaw to become unsure if it is the right spot, but Goldenflower comforts him *Leafpaw's perspective *Leafpaw and Cinderpelt look for a den in the hollow *Leafpaw has a dream of the lake turning to blood, and hears a voice say, "Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red." '' *Mousefur, Longtail, and Goldenflower have bellyaches; Leafpaw suspects it is from the tainted water Mothwing accidentally fed them *Leafpaw suggests checking in on WindClan to see if any of their elders have the same sickness *Leafpaw's perspective *Leafpaw, Cinderpelt, and Thornclaw are on a patrol looking for herbs; Leafpaw finds a good patch of water mint *Leafpaw meets a WindClan patrol and offers to see to their elders' bellyaches, the patrol brings her to the camp while Thornclaw and Cinderpelt return to ThunderClan camp *She begins giving water mint to Morningflower and Darkfoot *Brambleclaw's perspective *He is on a patrol with Brackenfur, Rainwhisker, Dustpelt, Whitepaw, and Spiderpaw *They scent a stale fox-scent *Rowanclaw accuses Brambleclaw of crossing the ShadowClan border and they argue about whose side he was on *More ShadowClan warriors arrive including Tawnypelt **A border fight nearly starts *Firestar arrives and breaks up the fight, but then asks Brambleclaw to return to camp and make nests, much to Brambleclaw's irritation *Leafpaw's perspective *Crowfeather interrupts her treatment of the elders, asking her what she's doing *Onewhisker orders Crowfeather to help Leafpaw treat the elders; he agrees sulkily, telling Leafpaw not to treat him like an apprentice *Barkface returns with juniper berries and thanks Leafpaw for her help *Onewhisker tells Thornclaw and Leafpaw to tell Firestar that ThunderClan can have the stretch of woodland along the border *Crowfeather escorts Leafpaw back to ThunderClan territory *Squirrelflight tells Leafpaw about the near-battle with ShadowClan *Leafpaw sees Dustpelt with Ferncloud and Birchkit and wonders if she's missing something with her vow not to love as a medicine cat *Brambleclaw's perspective *Brambleclaw meets Tigerstar in a dream; he explains how he now resides in the Place of No Stars and can visit Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost in dreams *He notes that the stone hollow is becoming more like home for all the cats *Brambleclaw gets ready for a hunting patrol with Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Whitepaw, and Spiderpaw; it is noted that this will be Spiderpaw's last hunt as an apprentice *Birchkit wants to come on the hunting patrol, as he is playfully running around the edge of the hollow, he nearly falls and would have died *Spiderpaw's warrior ceremony takes place at sunhigh; he is named Spiderleg *With her apprentice being made a warrior, Mousefur retires to the elders' den *Firestar tells the warriors to go easy on the stretch of woodland Onewhisker let them have, in case there is fighting about it *Brambleclaw and other warriors prepare to leave for the Gathering *Brambleclaw's perspective *Brambleclaw avoids telling Squirrelflight about his dream meeting with Tigerstar; she can tell he is keeping secrets from her and refuses to speak with him *On the way to the Gathering, the Clan cats meet Smoky and Daisy, two cats who live at the Horseplace *Brambleclaw greets Tawnypelt, then finds Hawkfrost; Hawkfrost reveals that he seems to think Onewhisker is unfit to lead WindClan, and Mudclaw agrees. He also tells Brambleclaw that he deserves to be ThunderClan deputy *Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight quarrel about Hawkfrost. *Ashfur offers Squirrelflight to sit with him, and Squirrelflight accepts *Leafpaw's perspective *Cinderpelt casually suggests she might have a crush on Crowfeather, but Leafpaw hotly denies it *Squirrelflight tells Leafpaw about her quarrel with Brambleclaw *The leaders discuss where they have placed the borders *Onewhisker mentions how ThunderClan helped WindClan, making his Clan seem weaker *Some foxes come near the Gathering place in the marshes, but warriors drive them away *The medicine cats have a meeting about where to meet at the half moon, some doubt if the lake is where StarClan meant them to go if there is no Moonstone place, Leafpaw suggests looking for signs *Mothwing reveals to Leafpaw that she has never believed in StarClan *Leafpaw doesn't tell Cinderpelt about Mothwing, but Cinderpelt thinks she's hiding something about Crowfeather *Leafpaw's perspective *She meets Sorreltail and Brackenfur and realizes the two cats are falling for one another *Cinderpelt discovers the medicine den after asking Rainwhisker and Sootfur to move some brambles *Leafpaw dreams of Crowfeather mourning for Feathertail **She attempts to reassure him, but when he asks her why Feathertail had to die, she has no answer *She dreams of Spottedleaf who shows her the way to the Moonpool *When she wakes, Leafpaw and Sorreltail follow the route from Leafpaw's dream *They find the Moonpool *Brambleclaw's perspective *He patrols the new territory with Thornclaw and Dustpelt **They come across an abandoned Twoleg nest which they report to Firestar when they return *Brambleclaw asks Squirrelflight to hunt with him **She refuses since she had already been offered to go with Ashfur and Spiderleg instead **Firestar sends Brambleclaw to rest *Leafpaw and Sorreltail return with news of the Moonpool **Firestar sends Brambleclaw and Sandstorm with Cinderpelt to take the news to Littlecloud and Mothwing, and sends Leafpaw to WindClan to tell Barkface *Leafpaw's perspective *She goes to WindClan and informs Barkface of the discovery of the Moonpool **He agrees to join them that moonhigh as it is the half moon **Leafpaw then speaks to Crowfeather and gives him the message from Feathertail *The medicine cats meet at the Moonpool *Cinderpelt honors Leafpaw with her full name, Leafpool *She receives a sign from StarClan: "''Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red" *Brambleclaw's perspective. *Brambleclaw is leading a patrol along the ShadowClan border when they spot Mistyfoot heading toward them through ShadowClan territory. **Mistyfoot requests to see Firestar, with urgent news. Brambleclaw leads her to camp. *Firestar gathers Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt and Brackenfur to hear Mistyfoot's news. *Mistyfoot tells how she is convinced Hawkfrost and Mudclaw are involved in a plot to overthrow Onewhisker's leadership, with cats of RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. *Brackenfur deduces they would have to attack that night, since Onewhisker could receive his nine lives now. *Firestar calls a Clan meeting, announcing they will take a patrol to WindClan to make sure nothing happens. *As they leave, Brambleclaw is surprised to see pity instead of triumph in Squirrelflight's eyes due to the fact that Hawkfrost had turned out to be bad. *Brambleclaw's perspective. *The patrol has headed to WindClan territory. At first, there is nothing going on, and they begin to leave. **Brambleclaw scents Hawkfrost, and when a screech is heard at the WindClan camp they turn back. *Firestar attacks Mudclaw, while Brambleclaw attacks Cedarheart. As he fights more, he is glad he doesn't have to face his half-brother yet. *Squirrelflight returns with Thornclaw and Ashfur from checking the ShadowClan border, and helps Firestar fight off Webfoot and Mudclaw. **Squirrelflight fights alongside Brambleclaw, and he feels more energized now that Squirrelflight was fighting by his side again. *Thornclaw joins him in fighting after Squirrelflight pursues some ShadowClan warriors. They drive the invaders back. *Brambleclaw sends Crowfeather after some ShadowClan warriors, and goes after Hawkfrost and Mudclaw. *Leafpool's perspective. *She has offered to guard the hollow for Cloudtail, and she is sitting near the thorn barrier at the top of the cliff. *The two ShadowClan warriors Crowfeather had been chasing plow into her and fall off the ledge. Leafpool manages to get a grip on the edge. *Crowfeather appears, and Leafpool begs him to help her as she starts to lose her grip. **After a brief internal struggle in remembering Feathertail's death, Crowfeather hauls her up. *In the next few moments, he tells her he loves her, and she tells him she can't; that she's a medicine cat. But she knows that she feels the same way. *Cloudtail and Brightheart appear, reporting that the ShadowClan warriors were killed in the fall, and Crowfeather reports the battle results to them and leaves. *Brambleclaw's perspective. *Brambleclaw has run into the marsh pursuing Mudclaw. He catches up with him and leaps, but slips, and Mudclaw pins him. *As Mudclaw is about to kill him, Hawkfrost suddenly appears and throws him off Brambleclaw. He pins him by one paw in the mud. **Brambleclaw questions why Hawkfrost saved his life, and Hawkfrost replies that he joined Mudclaw because he believed him the rightful leader, but that Brambleclaw was his brother. *Mudclaw snarls that he promised to make Hawkfrost deputy of WindClan if he helped, and take over RiverClan in the process. *Hawkfrost protests this to Brambleclaw, but Mudclaw calls him a liar. *Mudclaw and Hawkfrost run off, and Squirrelflight shows up and asks in shock why Brambleclaw was letting him go, and that she heard about him wanting to take over RiverClan. *Lightning flashes, and tree from the island falls on top of Mudclaw as he runs by, killing him. *Hawkfrost admits he was wrong to Firestar and Onewhisker, and that Onewhisker is the truthful leader of WindClan since StarClan had sent the lightning to kill Mudclaw. **The Clans realize they can use the island for Gatherings now, as the fallen tree made a bridge. *Brambleclaw thanks him for saving his life as Hawkfrost leaves, but when he tries to approach Squirrelflight, she turns her back on him for speaking to Hawkfrost. de:Sternenglanz/Kapitelnotizenfr:Nuit étoilée/Résumé par chapitrenl:Sterrenlicht/Gebeurtenissenes:Luz estelar/Línea de tiempo Category:The New Prophecy arc Starlight Category:Starlight